In the Real World
by DogTrainer139
Summary: Magnus mispronounced a spell and sent the crew to another dimension, one in where they're nothing but a book! Unfortunately for them Sebastian followed them there. When they run into DJ, whom Magnus thinks has the ability to get them home, will she succeed, fail, or not even have the chance with Sebastian being hot on her tail? Enjoy! Story will not include J for once!


**Yes, another fan fiction! Deal with it! I can't control my dreams that I must write down for the whole world to see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments**

**Claimer: I own me, although my name will be changed because I believe in stalkers, Lila, and Mason, and Dylan, and Bobby!**

**Chapter 1: By the Angel!**

**DJ's P.O.V… (That's me!)**

I was walking down the street of Las Cruces New Mexico. The wind was horrible, so no one but me was out. Although I really didn't have a choice considering that all of the roads were closed so I had to walk home from school. _Bleck, New Mexico, no rain, hurricanes, earthquakes, tornados, or snow… No, we got hundred miles per hour winds and hundred degree weather! _I sighed as I detoured into a used book shop, glad to get out of the rage of wind. I greeted the store clerk and started to browse before picking up another one of my favorite book series, The Mortal Instruments! I checked out, paying the guy, "Hey, looks like you're in luck, the wind died down a bit!" I looked out the window and sure enough, there was barely a breeze.

"Yah thanks again!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I sighed thinking of the rest of my day, no homework, so I might update my fan fictions a bit… Or play a bit of mine craft… Or just sit around thinking about how boring my life is…

Yep, that sounded about right… I turned the corner and because I was lost in my own head again, I tripped over a rise in the sidewalk, just missing falling into some guy out walking. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said as I got back up, he just looked at me, mildly confused, hmm, white blonde hair, black eyes, dressed all in black… Pale with a well-built lean body, if I didn't know any better I'd say this guy was Sebastian from the Mortal Instruments! Ha! What a change of scenery that'd be!

He even got the runes down… Wait… Runes? His eyes turned cold, "How can you see me, mundane?" He pulled out a sword hilt and I froze, this was a sick joke… "Gabriel," he whispered and the seraph blade blazed to life, he positioned it right under my chin, "Answer me!"

I felt my eyes go wide as I realized this wasn't a sick joke, "You're actually, Sebastian, Jonathan, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and ran no no no no no no! I actually managed to get about a block away before something heavy knocked me over from behind, I turned over and screamed again when I saw the massive Ravenor demon grabbing onto the leg of my jeans and trying to drag me back.

I grabbed onto the nearest lamp post and it halted out movement momentarily, until Sebastian came up behind the demon, walking lazily and watching me with amusement. I kicked off the demon and sat up, watching him and clutching my only weapon, my book. "How do you know my name?"

Of course, being the great person I am, I glared at him and shut my mouth. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, yanking me up. I took in a deep breath, about to scream again when he clamped his hand over my mouth, "I wouldn't scream if you want to live to see another day."

I bit down on his hand and he dropped me with a shout, obviously not expecting it. I started running, not even sure of where I was going. I turned the next corner and froze again; there stood six people and I recognized them clearly, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon. They were all arguing. I started to hurry past, no; this can't be happening, it can't be happening, I have got to be imagining this! I saw Jace, no, the guy who I thought was Jace just roll his eyes, "Why don't we just ask that girl where we are!"

Uh oh, he stepped in front of me, "Hey, could you tell us where we are? We got a little lost."

I felt the color drain from my face. So much for being a figment of my imagination. I screamed again and ran away from them and Sebastian. "Well, that's not the reaction I usually get." He said as I turned the corner.

"Jace, you have a mendelin rune on! We need to catch that girl, she can see us!" Isabelle yelled and I pushed myself to run faster.

I was quickly tackled to the ground, "Ow!" I said and I squirmed trying to get free.

"I think that it's fair considering you bit me." I heard Sebastian's voice and squirmed more. It was no use, he was too heavy. "Now, how can you see me? Are you a faerie? A child of a night? Werewolf?"

I huffed and stopped struggling, "How am I supposed to know how I can see you! You're not even supposed to exist! You belong in a book! And I wouldn't mind if you'd go back there!"

I reached for my book which had flown out of my hands, but he got it first. "The Mortal Instruments?" He laughed, "Nice try but I'll eventually find out what you are."

I heard voices, "I think she went this way!" The sound of pounding feet soon followed and Sebastian cursed before getting off of me.

"Until next time little one!" He flashed me an evil grin before running off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Until everyone else ran around the corner. I hopped up and turned to start running again when Simon dashed forward with his vampire speed and lifted me up pinning my arms. "Let go!"

He just looked over to Jace and he shrugged. Alec stepped up, "How can you see us?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! I'm not a shadow hunter or a faerie or a demon or a warlock or a vampire or a werewolf and up into this point you all existed nowhere but a book!"

"How do you know who can see us?" Isabelle asked and I answered.

"You're Jace and Alec and Clary and Isabelle who are shadow hunters and Simon who's a day lighter and Magnus who's a warlock and YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!"

Magnus clapped his hands together and I struggled against Simon's grip again, "All righty then, truth spell it is!"

He came up to me and waved his hand over me while saying some weird words. He stepped back, watching me with creepy cat eyes. "Let's start with the simple stuff, what's your name?"

"DJ."

I answered and glared at him for putting the spell on me. "What are you?"

"I'm a mundane!"

"How can you see us?"

"NO IDEA!"

"How do you know each of our names and what we are?"

"Because you're all characters in a book!"

Magnus suddenly got serious, "What book?"

I kicked over to my book that was lying on the ground where Sebastian had left it, "That one!"

He quickly scanned the pages and sighed, "Well, I have some good news and bad news!"

Everyone looked at him, "Bad news first!" Clary said.

"It appears that while I was performing the portal spell, I mispronounced something, and now we are in another dimension where we are supposed to be nothing but a book. The good news is that I think I know why DJ here can see us!"

Everyone turned to me and I froze, "She's supposed to help us get back home somehow."

Magnus said quietly and my eyes grew wide. "This is not good."

"Why?" Jace asked, "Most girls would die to get a chance to save me!" Clary punched him in the arm, "Ow!"

"This is not good because I ran into Sebastian first!" I yelled and Magnus cursed.

"How'd that creep get here?" Isabelle asked and Clary paled and I remembered the fifth book… Uh oh.

"Um, hate to interrupt but you probably shouldn't be in the street, half the world has read your books and the other half has watched the movie." I pointed out and half of them beamed and the other half put their hands in their faces. Simon put me down, "Come on I guess you can stay with me until my parents get back, they'll be gone for two weeks because of some boring business trip."

I started to lead the way, _wait until they find out about all of their fan fictions…_

**Okay guys there it is! If you want them to read your fan fiction then just send me a quick PM with the name of it! BYEEEE**


End file.
